The present invention generally relates to lighting systems, and more particularly, to a solar light with a centering hook.
Some homeowners enjoy enhancing the look of their home by using hanging baskets to hold and display items such as plants outdoors. Some items may look particularly impressive and may enhance the appearance of a home when they are highlighted during the evening hours with a spot light.
Some current systems use wall mounted lamps directed to shine on one or more baskets. While providing a flood effect around the basket, the basket itself may partially obstruct the light source causing undesirable shadowing. Other systems may use a conventional copper hardwired incandescent bulb hung chandelier style above the basket. The wiring may be snaked through hanging support cables causing the bulb to hang at uneven angles which may also promote undesirable shadowing. Hardwired systems may also increase power usage costs for the homeowner.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved lighting system on hanging baskets that also promotes energy conservation.